Lord of Order
The Lord of Order is the creator of all Creation and Goodness. He has also a younger brother that takes the duty of Lord of Chaos, who is responsible of destroying everything the Lord of Order creates. His central kingdom is called Harmonia. Personality Although he is the creator of all that is good, he is shown as being sarcastic and ironic, but always maintaining his reputation as a wise and respectable being. Although he just shows this traits to show his superiority and disdain. Regularly, he is very kind and condescending. The Lord of Order is very obsessed with the balance of the natural order, wanting that good and evil co-exist in a perfect harmony, with none gaining advantage over the other. One of the examples of this is when he sent Bloom to Equestria in order to defeat a terrible danger that was threatening the Magical Dimension. However, this can play against him, as he will only interfere directly if his brother do the same, using his unique powers of Lord of Chaos. Skills The most remarkable ability of the Lord of Order is his capability to create anything he desires. With this, he was able to create all the worlds, realms, universes and realities that exist. Including, he also has the ability to control his own creations. The Lord of Order also can travel to anyplace he desires and can teleport others as well. He can also see what is going on in any place of the Creation through his mirrors. As supreme entity, the Lord of Order is omnipotent and omnicious. However, as he fully respects the balance between Order and Chaos, he normally uses his full powers when necessary. Also, the Generals of Order's powers come from him, so the Lord of Order has all the powers that all the Generals of Order have. As the Lord of Order is made enterily of light, he can purify anything that is touched by his brother's darkness. Relationships Family Lord of Chaos The Lord of Chaos is the Lord of Order's younger brother. They have a strict relationship, as they are natural enemies. They only seem to have a relationship of respect, due to their co-dependence of each other's work. Description in the Saga Background The Lord of Order was created by a supreme being using a piece of light with the purpose of organize all the chaos created with the filling of the void. After that moment, he became responsible by the creation and recreation of everything. After some time, he arrived to an empty world and he decided to fill it with life, creating the sky and the earth, the day and the night, the sun and the moon, the oceans and the continents, as well as the seas and the rivers and after that he created all the forms of live. When a monster with ten tails formed by wild energy attacks the Enchanted Forest, the Lord of Order personally dealt with it, dividing the energy in nine parts where each one originated creatures with a diferent number of tails. He gave them names after their creation. When his brother, the Lord of Chaos, arrived to this world and started spreading his darkness, bringing evil to the creatures that lived there. The Tale of Coltypt At some point, the Lord of Order established a new kingdom that became his main one in the Pony World: Coltypt. These kingdom was ruled by the fharaoh and, by the Lord of Order's rule, the title would be passed to the oldest child. This rule made the brother of the Pharaoh Nefertem, Seti, to become resentful, as he was the younger, and, manipulated by the Lord of Chaos, he took over the kingdom, killing his brother and making his sister-in-law, who was pregnant, to flee. With the lost of Coltypt, the Lord of Order went to confront his brother. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", the Lord of Order observes as Seshat sends her foal river down to ensure his freedom, saying that he will make sure the foal is hiding in the last place his brother will seek, making the basket where the colt is to go to the palace, where is adopted by his aunt, Tuya. Later, the Lord of Chaos contacts him to brag about the massacre he made Seti to do. The Lord of Order is able to trick his brother into believing he was able to save Nefertem's son and take him from Coltypt. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", the Lord of Order uses the power of the star seed that controls the night and dreams to show Amun what really happened with his real parents. In "Exile", the Lord of Order becomes satisfied when Amun decides to run from Coltypt, as he sees this as a way for him to mature. In "The Burning Bush", Amun was tending the flock of his father-in-law Keb, when he found himself in a cave where he saw an amazing sight: a burning bush. But its fire was not natural fire as it was the Lord of Order speaking through the burning bush Manifestation. The Lord of Order told Amun that he had heard the cries of the Coltyptians and told Amun that he would be his messenger and intermediary for them. After the Lord of Order reassured him and took his doubts away, Amun accepted the task the Lord of Order had gave him. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", the Lord of Order orders Amun to go meet with Khonsu by the river and, through him and his staff, turns he turns the river into a river of blood. He is then contacted by his brother who starts to berate him, but the Lord of Order says there is nothing he can do to stop him, as he can take what he gave to Coltypt. And so, through Amun and his staff, the Lord of Order sends other eight plagues. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", he lifts the nineth plague and prepares the tenth, using one of his Generals, the General of Death. He then warns and reveals to Amun the tenth plague: the death of all first born whose parents are still alive. He also says to Amun how to avoid this plague. In "The Beginning of a New Era", the Lord of Order appears to congratulate Amun and to give some gifts: first, he remodels the palace and the entire kingdom, then he creates a fifth member to the newly formed council and judge named Maat, bracelets with his power to Apis give to worthy warriors and even a robotic warrior named Shu to act as the champion of the Pharaoh, so the Lord of Chaos cannot take over Coltypt again. In "Apis' Labyrinth", he appears to Amun to tell him that he has to choose between one of his sons to become his successor. He then notices that he already chose and said him to consult the Council about the decision. In "Shu Rebels", after sensing that Shu is fighting against Apis, the Lord of Order appears to Amun to said that Shu was rebelling and says to him how to the stop him, saying to Amun to, after holding Shu, to take from him his bracelet with the four stones and turn it into a new bracelet that could be used as the new most powerful weapon of Coltypt. The Legend of the Light Kingdom With his brother conquering his creation, the Lord of Order tries to find a way to take it back. It is then that he finds an unicorn mare with a pure heart named Aurora who is the leader of her tribe of unicorns. Visiting her in dreams, the Lord of Order tells Aurora about a land where the winter had not yet touched and where she and her people can live and flourish. While she is leading her people to there, the Lord of Order appears to her in dreams to encourage her and give her some advices. When they arrived to that land after they had been protected from Pandora's attack, the Lord of Order appear to all of them and said they had arrived to the land he talked about, a land full of light where they can live and flourish, only if they fulfil a certain condition: harvest all the mature star seeds and then expose them to night sky. After Aurora and her people start gaining luminous coats, she turns to him for answers. He then proceeds with the next phase of his plans and gives the light of the original star seed to her, turning her into an alicorn and into a princess. He then invokes seven of his Generals to help Aurora in build the Light Kingdom. When problems surge at Equestria, he asks to Aurora and Golden to take Heartbeat with them, as he believed that she would be a great help. After solving the problem, the Lord of Chaos turns Cosmos and Galaxia into alicorns and gives them the responsability over the Sun and the Moon. After Sombra's corruption, the Lord of Order appears to Aurora to warm her about a tragedy that can fell over the Light Kingdom and that her decisions it's what will decide the future of both her kingdom and her unborn foal. Before the main saga The Lord of Order helps King Grover in creating the Idol of Boreas in order to bring unity to his race. ''Bloom's New Life'' He first appears in the first chapter, where Bloom asks him to destroy the great evil that was threating the Magical Dimension. The Lord of Order, however, refuses, how that would require a bigger force that could put the balance in question. But after a speech from Bloom, he agrees in help her, if she accepted to give up her life in her reality and go to another one. After some thinking, she agrees and the Lord of Order does it. The Lord of Order then appears in the chapter “A Vow of Loyalty” only to ask Cherry Blossom to ask him to say to Sky she wanted him to stop trying to find her. Although Cherry at start refuses to do so, the Lord of Order threats her he would drag him out and arrangement a way for he don't repeat the feat ever again. With that, Cherry agrees to do it. He then appear in “Farewells and Decisions” when Cherry Blossom is almost passing through the magical mirror to her world. She and the Main Six think he was there to stop Cherry, but he says he wouldn’t stop her, saying only that if she does it she can’t go back and will sorrow the loss of her love even more than the first time. The words he said make Cherry Blossom decide to stay, but she ask him to talk with her family, friends and Sky before, what he agrees. ''Apple Wedding'' The Lord of Order appears when the Main Six invoke him after Fluttershy have said to her friends that Sky was in Equestria. After know the news, he became shocked because Sky couldn’t come to Equestria without passing through him, but it was then that he realized that his brother, the Lord of Chaos, was behind of it along with the magic of the Elements of Chaos. He then gives to the mares the mission of change Sky and make him return to the Order side. After that, he goes to his brother’s kingdom and faces him, demanding him to say what he was planning, but the Lord of Chaos manages to trick his brother, saying that what he had for Sky probably wouldn’t work and that was a little work. When the Main Six were with problems with their mission, they invoke him to ask for help. The Lord of Order says they can use the gifts of their elements to do so. After the defeat of the Lord of Chaos and Sky had returned to normal, the Lord of Chaos appear and heal Big Mac and take Sky with him. ''The Light Kingdom'' Although the Lord of Order doesn’t appear in this story, he is mentioned sometimes due to the fact that he is part of the legend of the Light Kingdom. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' After the Lord of Chaos had taken Tartarus, Golden Paladin ask the Lord of Order for help and he said that the only way of defeat him and take Tartarus back was imprison all the villains. To do that, the Lord of Order gives to Golden Paladin all the information he needed (the prison-book, the life cells and the cell blaster). When Twilight is doubtful about being able to make a song able to defeat the Sirens, the Lord of Order appears to her to give her some advices. Then he made her realize what was happening with her friends while she was focusing so much in defeating the Sirens. After Purple Smoke's heart is taken by the Queen of Hearts, the Lord of Order informs them about the true plans of the Queen. After Twilight had defeated Scale and return all the lights he stole, the Lord of Order appears to demise Scale from his job as the General of Balance, taking then his light, what turned him into black stone. Then, he invites Blue Sword to be the new General of Balance. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' Upon discovering his brother's plans, he shares what he found out with Twilight and all the Generals. With the Lord of Chaos threatning to resurect Ten-Tails, the Lord of Order doesn't see any other option then sealing Nine-Tails in a host, or Jinchuriki, until this threat is over. Although many think that Heartbeat will be used again as a Jinchuriki, the Lord of Order said they will use another one: Prince Star Knight. This leads to Twilight and Blue to disagree with the Lord of Order, as they didn't want their son to held inside of him a monster like Nine-Tails, but the Lord of Order says there is no other option and the parents eventually agree. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deities